


Mais on s'inquiète pour toi

by malurette



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Abandoned Fic, Gen, Misunderstandings, One Shot, mentions of eating disorders, this was supposed to be a first chapter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Par pitié, juste parce que je suis végétarienne ça ne veut pas dire que j’ai d’autres, non, que j’ai des problèmes tout court vis à vis de l’alimentation !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais on s'inquiète pour toi

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Mais on s’inquiète pour toi, chaton  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men: Evolution   
> **Personnages :** Kitty Pryde, Pr Xavier, Ororo Munroe  
>  **Genre :** gen moche  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel & Warner Bros, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu> (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Avertissements :** un sujet qui a été archi-rebattu et souvent traité n’importe comment, et je m’excuse de tremper dedans moi-même ; à l’époque où j’ai eu le plot-bunny c’était encore assez peu répandu dans le fandom.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Il n’y a jamais rien qui laisse présager quand des catastrophes vont nous tomber dessus. Encore que, s’il y avait un précognitif parmi les élèves, il pourrait se vanter que si, lui il l’avait senti arriver. Bon, le fait est qu’il n’y en a pas, que Kitty n’a aucun don pour les pressentiments et que ça lui est tombé dessus comme ça sans prévenir.  
C’était la fin d’une journée très ordinaires, école, repas, devoirs, temps libre.  
Et Ororo était venue la voir.

« Kitten, je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
\- Bien sûr. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Elle ne s’était pas méfiée. Elle avait suivi sans se poser de questions.  
Dans son bureau, le professeur l’attendait avec un air grave, les mains croisées sous le menton, horriblement sérieux.  
Là, elle commença à s’inquiéter vaguement : était-il arrivé quelque chose ? quoi ? à qui ?

« Kitty, nous sommes inquiets pour toi.  
\- Hein ? »

Ororo tourna vers elle un regard compatissant.

« Encore une fois, tu t’es à peine nourrie, ce soir. Une enfant en pleine croissance comme toi ne devrait pas négliger son alimentation.  
\- Mais je me nourris !  
\- Bien sûr, mais tu devrais faire plus attention à ton équilibre alimentaire…  
\- Mais j’y fais attention, je remplace toujours les protéines et tout…  
\- Je comprends tes raisons, mais décider si jeune de ne plus manger de viande, ça peut être dangereux. »

D’abasourdie, Kitty était passée à la révolte : et voilà, retour du même vieux sujet !

« Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à avaler des morceaux d’animaux morts, c’est dégoûtant !  
\- Bon, là n’est pas la question, intervint tout de même Xavier, tu es sans doute une grande fille responsable à qui l’on peut faire confiance, mais il subsiste un doute.  
\- Quel doute ? »

Là, elle nageait en pleine confusion.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi le soir, tu vas jusqu’au fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussée ?  
\- Ben, pour aller aux toilettes avant de dormir, avoua-t-elle, un peu rougissante, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
\- Alors que tu en as juste à côté de ta chambre ?  
\- Ben oui. Je ne sais pas si _vous_ avez essayé de dormir juste à côté des toilettes, mais moi je n’aime pas être dérangée par… ce genre de bruit à onze heures du soir quand je voudrais dormir, et je pense que pour Rogue ou Jean ça doit être pareil. »

Mais enfin, à quoi pensaient-ils, exactement ? c’était quoi, ce regard navré qu’ils lui jetaient.  
« Ce genre de bruit ? »  
 _J’vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus ?_

Ils étaient bêtes ou ils faisaient juste semblant de ne pas comprendre : les ploufs, les glouglous et… elle réalisa brusquement qu’ils devaient penser à toute autre chose :  
« Ah non ! vous… vous vous imaginez que je me fais vomir, peut-être ? Ça va bien, oui ?  
\- Kitty…  
\- J’ai _horreur_ de ça et je me trouve très bien comme je suis, je ne suis pas déséquilibrée ni rien et je ne sais pas où vous êtes allées chercher des idées pareilles. À croire que vous ne faites même pas confiance à vos étudiants ?  
\- Kitty, nous nous inquiétons de ta santé. Si tu peux nous promettre…  
\- Rhaaa, lisez dans mes pensées et vous verrez bien !  
\- Kitty… »

Mais Kitty s’était déjà enfuie, outrée. Au moment de phaser à travers la porte, elle se reprit, fit un pas en arrière, se rematérialisa et claqua le lourd panneau de bois, avant de fondre dans le sol, préférant couper court à la discussion une bonne fois pour toutes.


End file.
